


Grove Danger

by Kisleth



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Luck, Bad Puns, Gen, HYDRA goons have a sense of humor, Matt Fraction narrator voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: A short in which Clint has picked a tree-cherous spot to sniper from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the awful puns.

Ridiculous. Abso-futzin'-lutely ridiculous. He was ashamed of himself for getting caught so easily. (Okay, so the branch he was a-snipering on getting hit by goddamn lightning. That wasn't anything anyone could have foreseen (other than, like, Professor X and maybe Thor if he had some sixth-lightning-sense), but come on! Clint was grateful for not being electrocuted but the half-shout half-squeal had been a little emasculating.

He'd fallen into HYDRA's arms. Literally. Okay, more like onto someone's chest, but he had been hugged in some death-grip with pine needles up his nose and covering his face, so he's allowed, okay, to take some poetic freakin' license.

So he has to sit tight (get it? 'Cause he's tied to a chair? He's futzin' hilarious, he knows it, it's okay to laugh), with pine needles still in his nose because the goons thought it HILARIOUS that they were stuck there with sap. It's not cool. His extraction team is gonna piss themselves laughing. He looked like some old man who never trimmed a nosehair before. And sneezing did nothing but pull unpleasantly on the hair that  _was_ there. 

This sucked.

It was the worst.

But hey, life's a pitch and then you die of embarrassment.


End file.
